


The Line Between Pain and Pleasure

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Owen Lars, Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Dark, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Biggs Darklighter is leaving for the Academy and Luke decides to spend one last night with his lover. But when he returns home, uncle Owen is curious about his whereabouts and Luke knows he is not going to like the answer.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Line Between Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get any hate, I don't think uncle Owen would have treated Luke this way. I just needed a villian and uncle Owen seemed perfect.  
> Warnings: Child abuse, whipping, homphobia.

"Please don't go." Luke pleaded his boyfriend one more time. Biggs didn't answer him, he just gave him a soft peck on the lips. Luke sighed, they have had this talk many of times or Luke have had this talk many times. It wasn't that Luke didn't want Biggs to go, he just didn't want Biggs to leave without him and, if he was being entirely honest, he didn't want Biggs to forget about him.

He had pictured it all in his head: Biggs would meet someone new, fall in love with them, possibly even marry them and he would never think about him ever again. He would never come back to Tatooine and Luke would die alone, here on this dust ball in the middle of nowhere. They sat inside of Biggs bedroom, on his bed, but the room was bare. The clothes were gone from the closet and some of Biggs' holographs had gone as well. Luke opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything a door in the household slammed. Luke yelped and jumped off the bed. Biggs shushed him.

"It's okay." He said. Biggs moved his hand up and down Luke's arms to calm him down. He pulled softly at Luke's arms, making clear what he wanted. Luke let himself be pulled into Biggs' lab. His legs folded at Biggs' sides. Luke opened his mouth to apologize for acting paranoid, but before he could say anything Biggs caught his mouth in a kiss. Luke opened it a bit more, so Biggs could slip his tongue inside. Luke sighted into the kiss and brought his arms up Biggs' neck, deepening the kiss. Biggs took Luke's bottom lip into his mouth and started sucking. Luke moaned, Biggs let go of Luke's lip and Luke broke the kiss.

"Don't forget me." He pleaded breathlessly. Luke was a sight like this, his pupils blown, his lip swollen, his tunic half undone and god Biggs loved him so much.

"Never." He promised and kissed Luke's neck. Luke tangled his hands into Biggs's black hair and pressed soft but passionate kisses to his ear and cheek. He rubbed their crouches together. Biggs' moaned loudly into Luke's neck at the feeling. Luke licked Biggs' ear shell and gasped when Biggs sank his teeth into Luke's shoulder. Luke felt hands roam his ass and he pushed back into the feeling. Luke caught Biggs' chin in this fingers and pushed his face up so his dark eyes would meet Luke's light ones. Luke saw nothing but love, admiration and lust in those eyes.

It was at that moment Luke realized that this was the last night they would get to spent together and it was at that moment Luke decided he would make their last night memorable, to make the night exceptional. So he looked into Biggs' beautiful eyes and uttered the words he never thought he would say for as long he was stuck on Tatooine and under his uncle's thumb.

"Make love to me."

* * *

It was well after the twin suns had set when Luke finally returned home. He silently prayed that uncle Owen and aunt Beru were either already asleep or would not ask about his whereabouts. He also hoped that they wouldn't notice the slight limp he was now walking with. He smiled softly when he thought back about Biggs and their shared night of passion. He was lucky, the lights were off inside of the homestead. Which meant the uncle Owen and aunt Beru had already gone to bed. As quiet as humanly possible Luke sneaked inside and in the direction of his bedroom, but froze when he heard a deep voice:

"Where were you, boy?" Luke bit his lip and turned to the source of the voice. A light was turned on and revealed Uncle Owen, sitting in the only armchair in the Lars homestead, an angry look on his face.

"I was with Biggs." Luke confessed, there was no point in lying. Owen would know and he would be in even more trouble than he already was. Uncle Owen scoffed disapprovingly. Luke didn't dare move yet, but his behind was beginning to protest.

"We were talking." Technically that was not a lie. Luke tried to move casually to relief some of the pain, "About the academy."

He saw Owen squint his eyes. A bad omen.

"Really?"

"Yes." Luke snapped back. Suddenly Owen jumped up from the chair and grabbed Luke by the throat. Luke's eyes went big and he tried to pry to larger man's hand off him. Owen dragged Luke to his bedroom and roughly threw him on the bed. Luke shucked in a breath and yelped when pain shot up his back. Owen scoffed at the sound.

"Just as I thought." He hissed angrily,

"You let him fuck you, like the common whore you are."

"Uncle Owen please." Luke tried to sit up without causing himself to much pain, his voice was raspy and hoarse from the strangulation. Owen was still standing at the feed end of his bed, looking at him like a predator would look at its helpless prey.

"Please?" Owen looked at him in disgust, "Did you say please to him? Did you beg him to fuck you?"

Luke scrambled to sit up at the headboard, to get as far away from Owen as possible. It was of no use, he had nowhere to go. Owen sat down on the bed, almost calmly. He didn't do anything, not yet, but Luke knew that was just the calm before the storm. He tried to control his breathing as Owen just stared at him, hungrily.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't stop with this filth." He grabbed Luke's arm and squeezed it hard. Luke was certain that was going to leave some bruises or at least some red marks.

"Didn't I?" Owen emphasized the question by tightening his grip. Luke let out a whimper.

"Didn't I?" Owen tightened the grip once more and Luke nodded and sobbed. He finally let go of Luke's arm. Luke let out a gasp of relief and cradled his arm to his chest. Owen stood up, closed the door of Luke's bedroom and began to undo the belt that held up his trousers. Despair filled Luke.

"No." He whispered, "No, uncle Owen please." Owen ignored him and continued taking off the belt, then neatly folded it and put it on Luke's dresser that was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Take off your clothes." He ordered casually, as if he was telling Luke to repair one of the vaporators. Luke didn't move. Owen sighed, clearly disappointed in Luke's reluctance.

"Take off your clothes, Luke." He said, a little angrier this time. A silent tear rolled down Luke's cheek and tried to beg Owen once more, but he shut his mouth when Owen shot him an angry Look. Luke stood up from the bed, slowly, and began to take off his clothes. He tried to control his sobbing, he didn't like to cry in front of uncle Owen, who was still standing by the dresser, coldness radiated from him. Luke was down to his underwear, his fingers ghosting over the waistband. He looked at Owen, pleadingly and Owen just narrowed his eyes. Luke let another tear fall down his face and pulled his underwear down.

Owen let his eyes wonder over his nephew's body. All that hard labor in the sun had done his body good. He was lean, but not without muscles and his skin had a healthy tan. But the thing that stood out for Owen were the bruises on Luke's hips, the hickeys on his neck and shoulder and the scratches on his thighs, things that were not supposed to be there.

Owen started to imagine what Luke and Biggs might have done together. Had Luke initiated the first kiss? Had Biggs? Had Luke put his plump lips and big mouth to good use and sucked Biggs' cock? How many fingers had Biggs used to pry him open? Two, three? Would he still be loose? Owen had to pull himself back to reality.

Luke was shaking. He had is arms protectively wrapped around his waist, his eyes cast down. Owen knew that he was holding back sobs. He picked up the belt from the dresser and slapped it in his hand. The leather making a cracking sound as it touched his skin. The command was clear.

Luke bit his lip and walked over to the small bed. He was taking short shaky breaths and small uncertain steps. He laid down on the bed his back up and his face into the pillow. The area around Luke's eyes felt damp. He heard soft footsteps coming into his direction and gasped into the pillow when he felt hard leather whip across his buttocks. The longer the whipping went the harder Luke bit into the pillow to suppress his screams, his fingers gripping the sheet tightly.

Owen had beaten him before, but never like this. Never with this much anger and hate in his blows.

"Stop biting the pillow, Luke." Owen demanded. Luke shook his head, face still hiding into the pillow, but he let go off the pillow in his mouth when something hard and cold struck his back. He screamed and thanked the stars it was muffled by the pillow. He heard Owen let out a grunt of approval.

The abuse seemed to go on for hours, every time Owen let his belt down on his aching back and behind, he would unwillingly let out a scream. The pillow below him was soaked with tears, spit and snot. On top of that, Luke was pretty sure he could feel blood dripping down his thighs.

Owen stopped and took some time to admired his handy. Luke's back and ass were black, blue and red. There were wounds where the durasteel buckle had hit the soft flesh of Luke's back. Blood dripped from the wounds down to Luke's ass and thighs. Owen couldn't help himself as he let his free hand roam over Luke's abused flesh. He smiled softly as Luke let out a soft whimper and gripped the sheets tighter. At that moment he decided that Luke had had enough. He would probably feel the lesson for days, remember it for much longer and that was enough.

Then, Owen grabbed the boy's shoulders, roughly lifted him up and turned him around. He looked his young nephew in the eye, they were red from all the crying and there was snot under his nose.

"Don't forget it boy." He dug his fingernails tighter into Luke's shoulder. "You will stop this filth, this sickness of yours, or next time I find out you've been doing something like that, I will sell you to Jabba the Hutt himself." Luke's bottom lip wobbled, but he nodded. Nevertheless Owen continued his threat.

"Then we will find out how much you enjoy having sex with a man." Owen let go of Luke's shoulder and pushed him back into the sheets. Luke let out a hiss of pain when his bruised back and butt made harsh contact with the mattress.

"Go to sleep. One of the vaporators is acting up again and I need you to fix it tomorrow." Owen said like nothing had happened.

"Yes, uncle Owen." Luke said, toneless. Owen turned around one more time. He saw his nephew lying on the bed, lifeless, defeated and Owen smiled. The boy had learned his lesson and he was certain that something like this would never happen again. Not while Owen was alive to prevent it at least.


End file.
